magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Walkure Romanze
Walkure Romanze: Shōjo Kishi Monogatari (Video Game) Japanese Title: ワルキューレ ロマンツェ 少女騎士物語 'Plot' 'Setting and themes' The story of Walkure Romanze takes place in an academy and is centered around the sport of jousting. 'Characters' The player takes on the role of Takahiro Mizuno (水野貴弘 Mizuno Takahiro?), the protagonist of Walkure Romanze. Takahiro was a very good athlete in the junior competitions but has since left the scene due to an injury he incurred during a championship finals match. Mio Kisaki (希咲美桜 Kisaki Mio?) is a friend of Takahiro's and also lives quite close to him. Mio enjoys watching jousting competitions and strongly believes that Takahiro will eventually recover from his injury and return to competing. Noel Marres Ascot (ノエル・マーレス・アスコット Noeru Maaresu Asukotto?) is a daughter of a marquess family. Her jousting skills are top class. Noel puts in all she has got into the competitions because she promised her younger sister that she would never lose when she is competing in front of her. Celia Cumani Aintree (スィーリア・クマーニ・エイントリー Suiiria Kumaani Eintorii?) was the winner of the jousting competitions during both her first and second year at the academy and is regarded as a prodigy in jousting. Celia also has excellent grades and has been the president of the student council for consecutive years. Lisa Eostre (リサ・エオストレ Risa Eosutore?) is a first year student at the academy but is regarded as a very promising rookie. No one in the first year class is able to stand up to her. 'Plot' Walkure Romanze's story revolves around Takahiro Mizuno, a student studying at an academy with jousting as its main focus for sport. Takahiro acts as an advisor to the riders of the sport. Takahiro goes through each day tediously until the time of the annual competition draws near. Due to some odd circumstances, his childhood friend Mio Kisaki is enrolled into the competition. As she has never even rode a horse once in her life, Takahiro senses the fear in her friend and becomes Mio's coach. 'Development' Walkure Romanze is Ricotta's second game, after their first game, Princess Lover!, released in 2008. The scenario for Walkure Romanze is being written by Orugōru and Hare Kitagawa. Kitagawa's authoring credits include Akiiro Renka, Happiness! Re:Lucks, and Time Leap. The art and character designs will be handled by Kei Komori, who also worked on Princess Lover!. Due to the unusual jousting theme of the game and Komori's personal love for armour, the Ricotta staff had to do a lot of research. With regards to the game, the staff would like the player to pay close attention to how the sport of jousting brings the protagonist and the heroine together, and how the trust between the two slowly blossoms into love. They also stated that they originally had five heroines being designed but the number was later cut down to four. 'Release History' Walkure Romanze was originally planned to be released in the winter of 2009 but has since been delayed to 2010. 'Video Gallery' 'External Links' *Official website Walkure Romanze (Anime) Japanese Title: ワルキューレ ロマンツェ Airdate: October, 2013 'Plot' Walkure Romanze's story revolves around Takahiro Mizuno, a student studying at an academy with jousting as the main focus for sport.3 Takahiro acts as an advisor to the riders of the sport.3 Takahiro goes through each day tediously until the time of the annual competition draws near.3 Due to some odd circumstances, his childhood friend Mio Kisaki is challenged to a duel and she is forced to participate even though she has never even ridden a horse before. Takahiro agrees to train Mio as her Begleiter, but only until the duel is over.3 She later enrolls in the annual competition.3 She and the four other heroines all want Takahiro to become their Begleiter. 'Episode List' 'External Links' * Japanese Offcial Sites Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Walkure Romanze Page